disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal's Islands of Adventure
Islands of Adventure '''is a non-fanon theme park located next-door to Universal Studios Florida at Universal Orlando Resort. Opened on May 28, 1999, theme park consists of eight islands that're based on pop culture characters, dinosaurs and myths and legends, which surrounds the lake. History of the park TBA (please look this up on Wikipedia and/or everywhere else before adding this) Islands '''Real Current *'Port of Entry '- The main entrance of the park. *'Marvel Superhero Island '- Themed to Marvel Comics. *'Toon Lagoon '- Themed to classic and modern cartoons and comic strips. *'Skull Island '- Based on King Kong *'Jurassic Park '- Based on Jurassic Park ''series *'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade '- Based on the ''Harry Potter ''series *'The Lost Continent '- Themed to myths and legends *'Seuss Landing '- Themed to the beloved children's book of Ted Geisel, also known as "Dr. Seuss". '''Future' * Super Nintendo World Fanon *'PonyVille '- A themed land based on My Little Pony *'Nickelodeon Central '- A themed land based on Nickelodeon cartoons, including SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Mattel Toy World '- Themed to Mattel toy properties, including Barbie, Monster High, Hot Wheels, and HIT Entertainment. *'WWE Wrestlemaina Island' - Themed to WWE. Attractions Real Current Marvel Superhero Island *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man *Doctor Doom's Fearfall *The Incredible Hulk Coaster Toon Lagoon *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges Skull Island *Skull Island: Reign of Kong Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park River Adventure *Triceratops Discovery Trail *Pteranodon Flyers *Camp Jurassic The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Flight of the Hippogriff *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Former The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Dragon Challenge Fanon Current Nickelodeon Central *'SpongeBob's Bikini Bottom Bash' - An indoor Gerstlauer roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. 'Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants. Opening Date: '''May 16, 2012. '''Replaced: The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man *'My Life as A Teenage Robot Coaster '-''' An RMC wood/steel hybrid coaster based on'' My Life as a Teenage Robot. ''Opening Date: May 16, 2012. Replaced:' The Incredible Hulk Coaster *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock''' - A spinning ride based on Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Theme: ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.'' Opening Date: June 5, 2013 *'SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue' *'Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast' - TBA. Theme: Jimmy Neutron. Opening Date: May 16, 2012. Replaced: The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man *'Splat-O-Sphere '-''' A S&S Space Shoot drop tower ride. 'Opening Date: '''May 16, 2012. '''Replaced: '''Doctor Doom's FearFall *'Nick Jr. Live on Stage - 'A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. 'Theme: '''Nick Jr. shows. '''Opening Date: '''May 16, 2012. '''Replaced: '''Doctor Doom's FearFall *'Nickelodeon Blast Zone - TBA. Opening Date: 'May 16, 2012. *'Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. Theme: Paw Patrol. Opening Date: 'May 16, 2012. '''Replaced: '''Storm Force Accelatron *'Fairy World Taxi Spin - A Dumbo style ride based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents. Opening Date: '''May 16, 2012. '''Replaced: '''Storm Force Accelatron *'Dora's World Voyage - A boat ride, based on Nick Jr's Dora the Explorer. Theme: ''Dora the Explorer.'' Opening Date: May 16, 2012. Toon Lagoon * Snoopy vs. The Red Baron 4D * Garfield's Escape - A Zamperla wild mouse coaster themed around Garfield. Seuss Landing * The Grinch Coaster - A Zamperla family coaster themed around The Grinch. The Lost Continent * Rising Phoenix - A Huss Condor style ride. Jurassic Park * Jurassic World 4D * Indominus Rex - An RMC wood/steel hybrid coaster. * Triceratops Stomp - A "Flying Dumbos" style ride. WWE Wrestlemaina Island * The Undertaker - A Vekoma Giant Inverted Boomerang coaster. * Power Slam - An Intamin Accelerator coaster with a similar layout to Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point and Kingda Ka at Six Flags Great Adventure. * Smack Down!: The Ride - A Larson Super Loop ride. * The Best of WWE Raw 4D Category:Non-Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Real Parks Category:Florida Category:Universal Orlando Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon parks with fanon contents Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks